


【尚何】隔墙有耳

by Sunny3331



Category: shanghe
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22840675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunny3331/pseuds/Sunny3331
Kudos: 38





	【尚何】隔墙有耳

即使何九华已经站在别墅里，他还是没明白为什么自己要跟另外两对住在这儿。

虽然周围环境很好，完美隔绝了城市的喧嚣，简直就是个天然大氧吧。

最匪夷所思的还是尚九熙，一个天天死宅在家里的人这次像触碰了什么奇怪的开关，死乞白赖非得拖着何九华一起去，兴奋的模样让何九华不忍驳了他的兴致，却又总觉得隐约不对劲。

三个房间挨在一起，每个都有独立卫生间，尚九熙喜欢有落地窗的房间，所以他俩挑了最边上的一间，正对着一片树林，另一个带着落地窗的房间让周九良占了，郭霄汉孙九芳没这么讲究，拎包住进了中间的屋子。

卧室应该是前两天刚收拾完，看着很干净，何九华坐在床上感受了一下，软乎乎的。

“累了？”原本蹲在地上收拾行李的尚九熙走过来，捧着何九华的脸亲了一口。

何九华摇摇头，手搭在尚九熙肩上一用力站起，搂着他脖子，脑袋抵在尚九熙锁骨处，嗓音有点低沉：“东西收拾完了吗？”

“差不多了，”喷在脖间的热气衍生出别的念头，尚九熙的手顺着何九华腰身滑去，按了下他尾脊，“干点别的呗？”

床就在身后，尚九熙护着何九华后脑顺势直接倒床上，两个胳膊撑在何九华身侧困住他，嘴凑到何九华耳后一下一下往他耳垂上呼热气：“来吧哥，求你了。”

要不说何九华耳根子软，话一出就屈服了，不然现在也不会咬着自己衣服，任由尚九熙在身上作怪。

衣服被掀到最上面，尚九熙的脑袋埋在何九华胸口，舌头绕着左胸乳头来回打转，时不时含住整个乳珠轻轻吮吸，感受它在嘴里慢慢变大。右边的也不放过，拿手捏住来回揉，不一会儿，两个乳头都被玩得肿大了一圈。

对于自己的作品甚是满意，尚九熙终于伸手取下何九华咬在嘴里的布料，口水浸过的衣服连带出一丝晶莹的唾液。因为咬了半天，一时间何九华的嘴没合拢，正好便宜了尚九熙，直接把自己舌头送进去，勾着何九华舌头一起纠缠。一个吻生生延长了五六分钟，到最后还是何九华受不住，错开脸喘着粗气，眼睛里泛着一层生理盐水。

在床上何九华总是爱哭的那一个，动不动眼睛里就泛水，对于这一点尚九熙是又爱又恨，爱何九华这副好欺负的模样，恨何九华会不会有一天会给别人展示出这副欠操的模样。

何九华哪儿知道尚九熙什么脾气，这还没喘过气就直接被迫翻了个面，脸埋在柔软的被子里，身下一凉，裤子直接扔在地上，还没等何九华挣扎起来，一根手指就已经顺着内裤边探进穴口。

脏话被呻吟声替换，何九华咬着自己手指不让声音泄出，半眯眼睛忍受着身下在自己体内为非作歹的手指。手指虽然细，但胜在灵活，在紧致的穴口里来回摸索，最后对准凸起的一点使劲一按。

“呜——”

这一次终于忍不住，声音从间隙透露出，随后被狠狠压制下去，何九华手在后面乱摸，抓住尚九熙的手腕求他轻一点，隔壁还有人。

“你还有心思惦记别人？”尚九熙笑得一脸纯良，手却重新撞上何九华的敏感点，“还是先管好自己吧。”

昨晚上刚被玩过，今儿的穴口并没有那么难扩张，很快就容纳进去三根手指，来回抽插碾压，肠道就自动分泌出液体，沾湿了尚九熙的手指。液体抹在何九华的内裤上，尚九熙捞起何九华的腰，另一只手拉过床头的枕头垫在他身下，只剩个光溜的屁股撅起。

何九华本以为尚九熙要进来，没察觉到什么不对，直到尚九熙跪在他身后，伸进去的两根手指慢慢撑开穴口露出里面的嫩肉，俯身把脸凑上去。呼吸打在臀上的嫩肉，电光火石之间何九华终于明白尚九熙想干什么，可是已经来不及，尚九熙已经把舌头伸了进去。

舌尖探进去一点点抚平褶皱，不比手指，温热柔软的舌头在甬道里面慢慢摸索，两根手指张开的越大越方便尚九熙的探索，湿润的舌头在里面来回搅动，每一下都会换来何九华微弱的抽搐，偏偏还没有力气挣扎，只能口头上警告。

“尚九熙……别…啊……操你妈别…嗯哈……别舔了……”

说相声的口齿伶俐也不用这么证明，何九华死抠着床单，整个人皮肤已经泛红，屁股被人家握在手里随意揉捏，穴口还要被舔弄，何九华甚至能清晰感受到尚九熙的舌头怎么在里面舔过肠道的纹理，怎么在洞口的褶皱处打转。一想到尚九熙跪在自己身后舔弄被操进过无数次的小穴，下面的物件竟开始挺立起来。

话说完时何九华本没想过尚九熙会听，今儿倒是反常，老实地把舌头和手指从何九华体内撤出来。还没等何九华开始欣慰，一个庞然大物抵着他身后的穴口直接撞进去。

“不舔了，那就拿东西通一通吧。”

这一下直接全进去，囊袋拍在何九华的屁股上发出啪啪声，尚九熙抓着何九华这两瓣跟白馒头一样的屁股开始熟悉的运动，每一次出来半截再全根没入，专碾着何九华最敏感的地方干，抽插都毫不留情，软红的肠肉连挽留他的机会都没有，粗大的阴茎狠狠地侵占到何九华身体最隐秘的地方，非要把那处搅得汁水四溢才罢休。

后穴随着尚九熙每次的猛烈进攻而剧烈收缩，这种接连不断的攻击实实在在操软了何九华的身子，他连挣扎的余地都没有。穴口能轻易感受到阴茎上涨起的青筋拔出，随后又是狠狠操进去，嫣红的媚肉紧紧缠在上面每一次抽出都会带出一点，然后再一次干进肠道最深的地方。

在又一次拔出后，尚九熙抓着何九华肩膀给他翻到一边，对着何九华唇上的牙印舔了舔。

“咬自己干嘛，”尚九熙把自己的物件重新挺进，手轻轻摩擦着何九华的牙印“生怕你爷们不心疼？”

何九华摇头，嗓音也跟下面一样黏黏糊糊：“隔…隔壁……”

听到这儿明白了，尚九熙故意顶着龟头擦过敏感点，捏着何九华的嘴让这声好听的呻吟传出来，随后把着他的腿缠在自己腰身，稍微一使劲站起身，半截还没进入的阴茎直接怼到底，囊袋贴在何九华全是肉的屁股上。

变幻的姿势让何九华不自觉收紧，骤然变紧的肉穴吸得尚九熙倒吸一口凉气，随后凑到何九华锁骨处狠狠嘬了一口。

隔壁似乎传来孙九芳的声音，染着浓烈情欲的那种，似乎还能隐约传来郭霄汉喘粗气的声音。这间别墅的隔音效果并不怎么样，何九华咬着尚九熙肩头的布料不肯松口，生怕下一秒就昭告隔壁他其实也是缺阴茎填的婊子。

这种上位姿势本就进得多，再加上尚九熙那说不清的攀比心，直接给何九华抵在两屋共同的那面墙上，抓着他的细腰猛烈进攻起来。何九华只觉得体内的阴茎已经到达了身体最深的地方，却在下一次撞击时顶得更深，前面的阴茎还被尚九熙单手握住，配合他的冲刺节奏撸动着，手指还要故意碾过脆弱的铃口。

这种高频的抽插戳刺在何九华脆弱的肠道里，前面还被大力地撸动，这种前后夹击的快感让何九华凑过去含住尚九熙的嘴唇，激烈快感下的呜呜声通过唇瓣的震动传给尚九熙。反客为主地啃噬着何九华的双唇，泄露的空隙下是何九华的哭腔和挽求，他想求尚九熙的怜悯，至少别是在这种情况。

身后就是墙壁，贴近后可以相对更清晰地听到对面的话语。孙九芳大约也是被干狠了，没了往日倔强的模样，何九华甚至可以清晰听到他求郭霄汉慢一点，甚至回到家随便怎么玩的承诺。渍渍的水声在耳边，分不清是自己身下还是隔壁的声音，反倒是尚九熙，每一次都故意顶弄何九华的敏感带，一边刺激着何九华，还要贴在耳边说着臊人的话。

“哥，旁边有人你是不是特别兴奋啊？”

“三个屋都是师弟操师哥，你说是弟弟不行还是哥哥不行啊。”

“嘶——轻点儿，想让你爷们早泄是吗？”

这些话刺激得何九华不由自主地颤抖，本就发红的眼角此刻更红了，像是古代深林里勾人的狐狸妖精，一举一动都充满了蛊惑的意味。尚九熙轻轻含住何九华的耳垂，不意外感受到身下本就紧裹的内壁又收缩了几下，压着何九华在墙上又使劲撞了几下，死死抵在刚才何九华反应最激烈的地方摩擦。

这种程度的撞击逼出何九华变了调的尖叫，他已经顾不得隔壁的郭霄汉孙九芳会不会听到了，在这种似乎永远不会停止的撞击下，何九华终于忍不住，一个挺腰在尚九熙的手里射出。

精液喷射在尚九熙衣服上，后穴也突然失控般痉挛起来，激得尚九熙忍不住，连续几下重重挺入后马上拔出阴茎，对着何九华已经干得嫣红的穴口达到最后的高潮。

已经脱力的身体赖在尚九熙身上，何九华现在连抬手指的力气都没有，任由尚九熙抱着他躺回床上，拿着湿巾仔细清理身下。柔软的被子和枕头滋发出困意，自己在被子下圈成一小团昏昏欲睡。

用过的湿巾被扔在床头，尚九熙脱掉身上的衣服躺上床，揽着何九华躺在自己怀里，一下一下抚着他的后背让他睡得更熟，身下人的眼角还挂着泪珠，尚九熙在何九华的眼边落下一吻，确认他真的睡熟后，捞过枕头边的手机发个条消息，这才带着笑意闭上眼睛。

“别墅选的不错，以后再组织这种活动记得喊我。”


End file.
